LA MUJER DEL VENECIANO
by SEREDAR
Summary: La conservadora de arte británica Serena Tsukino estaba en Venecia para asesorar al millonario veneciano Darién Chiba sobre su última adquisición. Antes de conocer al magnate, Serena  fue a visitar el puente Rialto para hacer algunos dibujos Cuando...
1. Chapter 1

**LA MUJER DEL VENECIANO**  
**AUTOR:** SUSAN STEPHENS **EDITORIAL **HARLEQUIN

ADAPTADA A LOS PERSONAJES DE **SAILOR MOON** PERTENECIENTES A

**NAOKO TAKEUCHI.**

**PROTAGONISTAS:** SERENA TSUKINO Y DARIÉN CHIBA

La conservadora de arte británica **Serena Tsukino** estaba en Venecia para asesorar al millonario veneciano **Darién Chiba** sobre su última adquisición. Antes de conocer al magnate, Serena fue a visitar el puente Rialto para hacer algunos dibujos. Cuando estaba haciendo una caricatura del hombre más imponente que había visto en su vida, Serena se quedó de piedra al verse abordada por los guardaespaldas de dicho hombre. Pero más se sorprendió al conocer la identidad del modelo de su caricatura…

"_Gracias a todos los que han leído mis adaptaciones, espero que les guste esta"_

_Saludos…_

_Seredar_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Nº: 1**  
**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

–¡Suéltenme!  
El miedo se apoderó de Serena cuando un hombre le quitó de las manos el bloc en el que estaba dibujando, mientras otro la ponía en pie. Un tercero, el hombre al que había estado dibujando, permaneció inmóvil, su orgulloso perfil latino con el cielo azul veneciano de fondo.  
Muchos artistas se reunían en los canales de Venecia para captar las escenas cotidianas de la ciudad. Ella sólo era una más. ¿A qué se debía entonces tanto revuelo?  
Su rostro echaba chispas cuando los dos hombres la llevaron frente a él.  
–¡Explíquese! –tenía una voz fría que contrastaba con su ardiente aspecto latino.  
–¿Que me explique? –a pesar de su aparente valentía, Serena estaba temblando. Aquel hombre era el doble de grande que ella–. ¿Cómo se atreve a mandarme a sus hombres de ese modo?  
–¿Cómo se atreve usted a invadir mi intimidad? –replicó él mientras levantaba el dibujo que había hecho ella, una caricatura que exageraba sus rasgos, pero que plasmaba la dura esencia de su personalidad.  
El parecido era innegable, pensó Serena .  
–Lleváosla –dijo él antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a andar.  
–¡Vuelva aquí! –la voz de Serena perturbó la tranquilidad del lugar, pero el hombre hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y continuó andando.  
Serena intentó zafarse de las manos que la agarraban, pero los dos hombres no tardaron en volver a inmovilizarla. ¿Cómo podría ser aquélla la misma ciudad en la que su mejor amiga, Nell Foster, había conocido a un guapo veneciano? El dottore Luca Barbaro debía de ser de una especie muy diferente a la de aquel hombre, pensó Serena mientras los dos guardaespaldas la llevaban por las callejuelas de Venecia.  
Se sorprendió al descubrir que habían ido a parar a una puerta trasera del hotel en el que estaba alojada. ¿Acaso la iban a deportar y la habían llevado allí para que recogiera sus cosas?  
Los dos hombres se negaban a responder a sus preguntas y se limitaron a mirar al frente mientras iban en el ascensor.  
Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Serena se encontró en otro mundo, un mundo que hacía que incluso un hotel de cinco estrellas resultara vulgar y mediocre.  
Mientras caminaba por lujosas alfombras, Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que aquel fabuloso apartamento sólo podía pertenecer a un hombre, el mismo que la esperaba en el salón.  
A pesar de su determinación de no dejarse intimidad, Serena se echó a temblar. Sabía que era inocente, pero había ofendido a Darién Chiba, un hombre con el que sólo había tratado por Internet, un hombre que poseía no sólo el edificio en el que se encontraban, sino también la mitad de Venecia y de sus tesoros. El hombre al que había ido a conocer.  
Era lo peor que podría haber ocurrido en lo que debería haber sido un fructífero viaje de negocios. Serena era una respetada conservadora de arte que había albergado la esperanza de lanzar allí su carrera internacional. Ahora ya no le parecía tan viable. Estaba acabada y su reputación, arruinada. Pero al encontrarse con la oscura mirada de aquel hombre, dentro de ella surgió otro tipo de reacción.  
Era una situación muy tensa, pensó Serena . Era lógico que estuviera alterada.  
Y excitada.

–Mi nombre es Darién Chiba y soy el propietario de este hotel…  
Por una vez, Darién Chiba estaba siendo modesto. Serena había sabido quién era desde el momento en que sus guardaespaldas la habían hecho entrar en su apartamento. Y todo por hacer una caricatura de su jefe, un dibujo que ahora ocupaba un lugar de honor en su escritorio, según pudo ver Serena.  
No podía ser otro. ¿Quién si no en Venecia podría ser tan arrogante y tan guapo? ¿Qué otra persona podría haber con esa frialdad que le había helado hasta los huesos?

¿Sería posible que aquella mujer pensara realmente que podía robarle la imagen sin su permiso? Darién imaginaba que lo siguiente que habría hecho habría sido dirigirse a algún periódico para venderla.  
¡A los periódicos financieros les habría encantado! El millonario promotor inmobiliario Darién Chiba convertido en una caricatura. ¡Se habría convertido en el hazmerreír de toda la ciudad!  
Al principio sintió cierta satisfacción al ver que ella estaba temblando. Tenía motivos para hacerlo. Ya había demasiados timadores y ladrones en Venecia y se alegraba de tener a una de ellas frente a sí. Pero antes de decidir su castigo, averiguaría algo más sobre ella.  
La rabia que había sentido en un primer momento competía con un primitivo deseo de protegerla. ¿Por qué? Seguramente porque estaba acostumbrado a mujeres más sofisticadas que se movían por el mundo como tiburones en busca de su próxima víctima. Sin embargo, aquella joven no era más que una pilluela con sus vaqueros cortados y su ligero suéter.  
Pero mientras se preguntaba si sería tan sólo otra cazafortunas más, se fijó en que en sus ojos azules había una mirada desafiante y alzaba la barbilla con una actitud que hacía esperar verdaderos fuegos artificiales.  
No era tan joven como le había parecido en un primer momento. Quizá no le faltara ya mucho para llegar a los treinta. Aunque era de constitución delicada, tenía unos pechos generosos, lo cual le hizo sentir una cierta excitación.  
–Siéntese –le ordenó.  
Darién deseaba acabar con los preliminares cuanto antes para poder llevársela a la cama y cuando bebiera sus jadeos de placer, desaparecería de su rostro el gesto retador.  
–¿Cómo se llama? –le preguntó con algo más de suavidad para ir preparando el terreno.  
–Serena –respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño.  
–¿Serena ? –Darién inclinó la cabeza a la espera de un apellido mientras pensaba en el momento en que pudiera acariciarla y darle placer.  
–Serena Tsukino–dijo, con los labios apretados–. ¡Quiero llamar a la embajada británica! Usted no puede…  
–¿Qué ha dicho? –la interrumpió.  
–Que no puede retenerme aquí…  
–Eso no, su nombre.  
–Ya me ha oído.  
Darién se quedó anonadado al ver la rapidez con la que se había recuperado.  
–¿Es una broma?  
Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de decir con firmeza:  
–No es ninguna broma, signor Chiba. Me llamo Serena Tsukino y soy conservadora de arte en…  
Darién la interrumpió con un gesto de impaciencia.  
–¡No diga tonterías! Usted no puede ser Serena Tsukino. ¡Es imposible!

–¡Usted no puede ser Serena Tsukino! –repitió Darién Chiba.  
–Pues le aseguro que lo soy –dijo Serena, sosteniendo la mirada de odio del veneciano.  
Sus guardaespaldas la habían agarrado de pronto cuando ella dibujaba tranquilamente, sentada en el puente Rialto de Venecia y la habían llevado frente a él. Ahora saltaban chispas entre ambos. Se encontraba en su fabuloso apartamento y ya era un poco tarde para lamentar que su naturaleza impetuosa la hubiese llevado a unirse a los demás artistas que había en el puente.  
–¡Serena Tsukino es una experimentada conservadora de importantes obras de arte! –exclamó él en tono de mofa.  
Cierto. Después de seis años de formación y tres trabajando, había pocas cosas relacionadas con el arte que ella no supiera.  
–Usted mismo ha dado su aprobación a mi currículum, signor Chiba…  
–Assurdità!  
Serena tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para aguantar la mirada de furia que la observaba, pero se mantuvo firme. Serena conocía bien la reputación de Darién Chiba, multimillonario italiano y ávido coleccionista de obras maestras. De hecho, estaba en Venecia por petición expresa de Chiba, que quería que viera su última adquisición, un famoso cuadro por el que había pagado millones en una subasta. Una vez restaurada, tenía intención de colgarla en el vestíbulo de su hotel, el mismo en el que Serena estaba alojada como invitada suya. Pero seguramente no lo estaría mucho más tiempo, pensó al ver el menosprecio con que la miraba.  
–¡Por el amor de Dios, mírese!  
Debía admitir que con aquella ropa no parecía una conservadora de arte. Unos vaqueros cortados y un suéter informal no podían compararse con los trajes que solía llevar cuando estaba trabajando. Desgraciadamente, esos trajes estaban en el armario de su habitación, varias plantas más debajo de donde se encontraban.  
–¡Es usted una oportunista que pensó que sería buena idea dibujarme y luego vender su obra! –agarró el dibujo y se lo colocó delante de la cara–. ¡Esto es un insulto!  
El verdadero problema, supuso Serena, era que Darién Chiba no concebía que una mujer fuera experta en nada y mucho menos en arte, un campo en el que él se consideraba toda una autoridad.  
–Si no me cree, llame a recepción y pida que le muestren mi pasaporte –sugirió ella.  
–Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no me demuestra sus conocimientos?  
Al pasar junto a ella de camino hacia la puerta, Serena sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica. ¿Lo habría sentido también él? Esperaba que no. No estaba acostumbrada a echarse a temblar por nada y menos mientras trabajaba, por lo que temió que pudiese afectar a su buen criterio.  
–¿Por qué titubea? –le preguntó Darién con evidente arrogancia–. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que descubra que es usted un fraude?  
–En absoluto –replicó Serena, ofendida.  
–Entonces quizá sea que yo la pongo nerviosa –especuló al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.  
–No se haga ilusiones, signor Chiba. Estoy en Venecia con el único propósito de ver su obra. Usted no me interesa ni lo más mínimo.  
–¿De verdad? –murmuró él.  
Serena sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Nº: 2**  
**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

¿Cómo había acabado allí?  
Mientras Darién Chiba salía de su apartamento, Serena sólo pudo sentir rabia, pero no la demostró, pues sus guardaespaldas no tardaron en obligarla a seguirlo.  
La agarraron del brazo y la llevaron junto a él como si fuera una vulgar ladrona. También llevaban la caricatura de él que había estado haciendo.  
Ése había sido su delito, hacer un dibujo cómico del hombre más lleno de vida que había visto en el puente Rialto aquella mañana. ¿Cómo iba a haber sabido ella que en Venecia ciertas cosas eran intocables y que Darién Chiba era una de ellas?  
Sintió ganas de gritar cuando los corpulentos guardaespaldas la metieron en el ascensor, colocándose entre Chiba y ella. ¿Qué creían que iba a hacer, atacarlo? No era más que una experta en arte que había acudido a Venecia desde Londres con el propósito de darse su opinión sobre una obra de arte. Sólo eso. Pero Darién Chiba se negaba a creer que ella fuera dicha experta y se disponía a ponerla a prueba. Serena estaba tan enfadada que sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.  
Pero había otro motivo para su agitación. Acostumbrada a trabajar en la más absoluta tranquilidad, la intensa masculinidad de Darién Chiba había supuesto un verdadero shock para ella. Y las sensaciones que le provocaba su presencia no eran precisamente beneficiosas para su concentración.

Darién Chiba no podía dejarse engañar por una jovencita. Por supuesto que no. Como promotor inmobiliario y uno de los más importantes hoteleros de Italia, estaba acostumbrado a ver su nombre en la sección de economía de los periódicos, pero no iba a permitir que apareciera en las páginas de sociedad de algún periodicucho por culpa de aquella niñata. ¡Una niñata que además aseguraba ser una experta en arte!  
De no tener un plan aún mejor, se habría echado a reír en su cara. Iba a demostrar que era una impostora y después disfrutaría del triunfo plenamente.  
Ambos lo disfrutarían. La mirada de furia que había en sus ojos y el modo en que el pulso le latía en el cuello prometían un final muy placentero para tan lamentable incidente.  
Como si hubiera pretendido demostrar dichos pensamientos, ella lanzó una especie de gemido ahogado al sentir que el ascensor se detenía bruscamente. Fuera quien fuera, Darién tuvo que admitir que su aroma le resultaba tremendamente cautivador… olía a flores silvestres, inocencia y deseo incontenible.  
Mientras observaba su melena dorada, su rostro juvenil y su delicado cuerpo, no pudo evitar lamentar que la experiencia lo hubiese vuelto tan cínico. Aquel momento habría sido muy distinto si un sinfín de mujeres antes que ella no se hubiesen colado en su vida de las maneras más audaces.  
Apartó tales pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la idea de ponerla a prueba. A su modo, él también era un experto y, aunque ella seguía con la cabeza bien alta, su cuerpo decía algo muy diferente.

Darién llevó a Serena en un Lamborghini negro hasta una impresionante casa junto a un lago. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni palabra hasta que él fue a abrirle la puerta, pero no fue más que un mero reconocimiento por parte de Serena de que por fin él hubiera mostrado un poco de educación.  
El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras cruzaban el camino de gravilla hasta los escalones de la imponente entrada. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación semejante. Serena Tsukino, experta en arte, vivía sola, jamás se implicaba emocionalmente con sus acaudalados clientes y mucho menos permitía que la secuestraran.  
¿Cómo si no podría llamarse aquello? Desde el momento que el millonario italiano Darién Chiba se había ofendido por la caricatura que ella había hecho de él, la vida de Serena se había vuelto del revés. Chiba no se creía que ella fuera la experta en arte con la que había tratado por Internet y no parecía tener intención de dejarla marchar hasta haberla puesto a prueba.  
Después del largo viaje que habían hecho a solas en el reducido interior de su Lamborghini, Serena estaba segura de que no podría superar ninguna prueba. En lugar de hacer caso omiso de las sensaciones que le había provocado su proximidad, había disfrutado de ellas y ahora su mente sólo podía pensar en el hombre capaz de excitarla con sólo una mirada. En ese estado no podría concentrarse en la pintura que debía analizar.  
Cuando el mayordomo les abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para dejarlos pasar, Serena tuvo la sensación de estar entrando en la cueva de Aladino. Nunca antes había visto semejante colección de arte en una vivienda particular.  
–¿Dónde me lleva? –preguntó con desconfianza al ver que Darién comenzaba a subir las escaleras.  
–A mi dormitorio –se detuvo para mirarla desde lo alto de la magnífica escalera de mármol.  
–No, signor Chiba–dijo Serena con firmeza a pesar de que aquella mirada le había provocado un escalofrío.  
–Hará lo que yo diga –replicó él, quizá para recordarle que ahora estaba en su territorio–. Si quiere demostrarme sus conocimientos, es allí dónde tiene que empezar…  
–Yo no tengo por qué hacer nada –Serena lo miró desde abajo, sin hacer el menor amago de ir a subir.  
–Es que la obra que ha venido a ver está en mi dormitorio.  
–En ese caso, tendrá que pedir que la bajen aquí…

Darién apretó los dedos alrededor de la balaustrada de caoba, única señal que indicaba que nunca antes se había topado con tal muestra de rebeldía. Y precisamente en una mujer cuya principal preocupación debería haber sido su carrera… en el improbable caso de que resultara ser quien afirmaba ser.  
–¿Le pido a su mayordomo que me lleve a una habitación en la que pueda esperar, signor Chiba?  
Darién estaba decidido a hacerla jugar según sus reglas, pero entonces su mente se vio invadida por imágenes en las que se veía a sí mismo perdiendo el control dentro de ella hasta hacerla gritar de placer.  
La vio palidecer como si le hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos y, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Nº: 3**  
**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

–Lamentará tenerme como enemigo, señorita Tsukino.  
Darién Chiba pronunció el apellido con énfasis para que ella supiera que seguía sin creer que fuera Serena Tsukino, la experta en arte cuya visita había estado esperando.  
–No tengo intención de tenerlo como enemigo ni como amigo, signor Chiba–aseguró Serena –. Por lo que a mí respecta, se trata de un asunto estrictamente profesional.  
¿Qué hacía entonces en el interior del suntuoso palacio del placer que Darién Chiba tenía a los pies de las montañas cercanas a Venecia? ¿Quizá porque él la había atraído como una erótica luz atraía a una polilla?  
Apenas pudo fingir que aquello era algo profesional cuando Darién la llamó mentirosa con la mirada y su propio corazón hizo lo mismo con unos latidos tan fuertes que seguramente él también pudo oírlos.  
Hasta la fecha, sólo se habían tratado por carta o por Internet y ninguna de las dos cosas podría haberla preparado para el impacto de encontrarse cara a cara con Darién Chiba. Ahora que estaba allí, tenía la sensación de que una cosa era demostrar que era una experta en arte y otra muy diferente ver la valiosa obra de Darién en su dormitorio.  
–Si quiere que vea ese cuadro, tendrá que pedir que lo bajen –insistió ella–. Si no, me marcharé de inmediato.

Era tan joven, tan ingenua y tan atractiva... Al verla inclinar la cabeza para exigirle que bajara el cuadro, Darién sintió un intenso deseo hacia ella, deseó tomarla allí mismo, al pie de la escalera. El arte podía esperar. Tenía otros placeres en mente, como hundir los dedos en aquella densa melena dorada. Como amansar toda esa fuerza que desprendía.  
Quizá entonces pudiera perdonárselo todo, incluso que hubiera tratado de engañarlo y ese estrambótico dibujo que había hecho de él y que sus hombres le habían quitado a orillas del Gran Canal.  
Se quedó boquiabierta cuando él la agarró del brazo para impedir que escapara, pero entonces, tal y como Darién esperaba, lo miró fijamente. Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y de nada servía que lo negaran.  
–Va siendo hora de que aprendas a mostrar un poco de respeto –murmuró él, amenazando con infringirle un delicioso castigo.  
–A usted tampoco le vendría mal –replicó ella.  
La acercó un poco más hacia sí al ver que intentaba alejarse.  
–¿Vas a algún lado? –le preguntó con voz susurrante, rozándole los labios con los suyos y, al ver que no volvía a intentar separarse, añadió–: Me parece que no es eso lo que quieres.

Lo cierto era que lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era que Darién Chiba le hiciera el amor. La necesidad de saborear su piel y sentir sus caricias más íntimas no hacía más que crecer dentro de ella…  
–¡Suélteme! –luchó en vano y en el fondo se alegró de que él fuera mucho más fuerte–. ¡Béseme si se atreve! –lo provocó sin apartar la boca de sus labios.  
–Muy bien –dijo él al tiempo que recorría sus brazos con las manos hasta provocarle un escalofrío–. Como tú quieras…

Serena se derritió entre sus brazos. Podía luchar contra él, pero no contra sí misma. Deseaba a Darién Chiba desde el momento en que se habían conocido.  
No, incluso antes de eso, admitió en silencio. Lo había deseado también al ver su silueta dibujada sobre el cielo junto al Gran Canal de Venecia…  
El puente Rialto estaba lleno de gente, pero ella sólo había visto a un hombre y había empezado a dibujarlo inmediatamente con trazos rápidos pero firmes, quería crear una imagen que perdurara y que pudiera contemplar siempre que quisiera.  
Desde entonces no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en sentir sus besos, sus abrazos y había imaginado el aroma de su colonia. Ahora sabía que olía a sándalo y ámbar.  
–Cara mía, ¿por qué te acurrucas como una gatita? ¿Es que quieres más? ¿Quieres que te haga disfrutar?  
Estaba demasiado excitada como para responder, sólo pudo suspirar y retorcerse contra él. Había imaginado que su cuerpo sería firme, pero era aún más fuerte. La intuición le decía que Darién Chiba sabía todo lo que tenía que saber un hombre sobre sexo, pero sus ojos le prometían aún más.  
Había soñado con ese momento desde el primer encuentro. Darién tenía razón; lo necesitaba. Serena había vivido sin pasión alguna durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando él la estrechó en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos, supo que se había equivocado con él. La pasión que él le despertaba le decía que se había equivocado.  
Lo deseaba. ¿Por qué negarlo? Y sí, mientras él le susurraba todo tipo de placeres eróticos al oído, Serena estaba dispuesta a creer cualquier cosa.  
–Eres tan inocente –murmuró él, apretándola en sus brazos.  
Se permitió relajarse con un suspiro mientras él la llevaba escaleras arriba, a su dormitorio. Una vez allí, de pie sobre una fabulosa alfombra persa, vio la enorme cama de matrimonio en el centro de la habitación. Tenía un edredón color carmín decorado con hilos de oro.  
Era el escenario perfecto para la seducción y lo fue aún más cuando Darién se acercó por su espalda y la apretó contra sí, de manera que Serena pudo sentir la presión de su excitación en las nalgas. Arqueó la espalda para inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando sus besos.  
–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó él.  
–Sí, mucho –murmuró ella, inmersa en una especie de trance erótico.  
–Dime qué es –le pidió Darién con voz más dura–. Háblame de mi pintura…  
Serena volvió a la realidad y entonces la vio, colgada sobre el cabecero de la cama. Después de todo, parecía que no se había equivocado en absoluto respecto a él; era tan malo como había pensado en un primer momento. La había engañado para hacerla subir a su dormitorio.  
–¡Me ha engañado! –lo acusó, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la humillación.  
–Como ya te he dicho, eres muy inocente –dijo él, burlón–. Ahora dime lo que sabes del cuadro o sal de mi casa.

–¡No tiene corazón! –Serena estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber estado a punto de dejar que Darién Chiba le hiciera el amor… ¡aunque, por supuesto, aquel acto no habría tenido nada que ver con el amor! ¡Nada en absoluto!  
La cabeza le daba vueltas tratando de buscar una explicación para su comportamiento. La única relación que había tenido con el empresario italiano había sido por escrito y jamás habría podido imaginar que desprendería tal poder erótico.  
Era la primera vez y, con un poco de suerte, la última que se encontraba con un hombre así. Ella era una experta en arte, vivía en un mundo tranquilo y prudente en el que la gente sabía cómo comportarse. Nadie secuestraba a nadie en el puente Rialto de Venecia ni llevaba a una persona a la que apenas conocía a su magnífica casa junto a un lago para intentar seducirla. Claro que tampoco habría hecho falta mucho esfuerzo por parte de Darién para seducirla, aunque sus guardaespaldas le hubieran quitado el dibujo que había estado haciendo y se la hubieran llevado a rastras en contra de su voluntad.  
Y ahora estaba en su dormitorio, donde él quería que estuviera… pero no para hacerle el amor, como ella había pensado, sino para demostrar que era una impostora cuando se viera incapaz de analizar el valioso cuadro que colgaba de la pared.  
–Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites –le dijo él sin la menor suavidad.  
Darién esperaba que fracasara y, ¿por qué iba a pensar otra cosa de ella si aún podía verla temblando a causa de sus caricias?  
–No puedo concentrarme teniéndolo tan cerca –le dijo ella, pues realmente sentía que necesitaba más espacio.  
–Entonces esperaré aquí –cruzó la habitación hasta un rincón donde esperó plácidamente, satisfecho de haberla dejado en tal estado.  
¿Cómo iba a pensar con claridad mientras él se aflojaba la corbata y se remangaba la camisa?  
–¿Y bien? –le preguntó unos segundos después.  
–Aquí no puedo analizar el cuadro adecuadamente. Necesito llevarlo a un laboratorio para estudiarlo con todo detalle.  
–¿De verdad? –preguntó él con evidente escepticismo–. Muy bien, entonces será eso lo que haremos.  
Darién creía estar poniéndola en evidencia, pero en realidad Serena sintió un profundo alivio ante la idea de poder llevar a cabo el estudio de la pintura en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su dormitorio. La había engañado para hacerla subir con él y ella aún no podía creer que hubiera puesto en peligro todo por lo que tanto había trabajado sólo por la promesa de unos momentos de placer. En un laboratorio se sentiría más segura.  
–¿Hay alguien que pueda llevarme o pido un taxi?  
–Haz lo que quieras.  
–Los buenos anfitriones se encargan de que sus invitados vuelvan a casa sanos y salvos, al menos en mi país.  
Por un momento Serena creyó que Darién iba a echarse a reír, pero se limitó a mirarla fijamente.  
–¡No se moleste! –dijo ella por fin–. Sé cuidar de mí misma.  
Se dio media vuelta y no se percató de que él iba tras ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Nº: 4**

**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

Darién agarró a Serena por los hombros y la besó a pesar de sus protestas. Pero lo más increíble fue que, después de todo lo ocurrido, ella seguía deseándolo.  
–¡Suélteme! –le aporreó el pecho, pero incluso mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo se apretaba contra él.

Darién la tumbó sobre la cama sin apartar la mano de entre sus piernas, moviéndola con firmeza y maestría. No fue necesario que le desabrochara los botones de los pantalones, podía sentir el calor húmedo de su excitación a través de la tela.  
Ella gimió mientras Darién la calmaba a su modo, sólo fueron necesarios unos cuantos movimientos para llevarla al límite. Ahora la tenía donde quería… satisfecha, pero vulnerable porque muy pronto querría más.  
Mientras ella luchaba entre la necesidad de responder a sus caricias y el impulso de apartarlo, Darién no hizo nada por ayudarla. Dejó que los espasmos de placer remitieran y pudiera recuperar la compostura.  
–¿Ahora ya puedes evaluar el cuadro? –le preguntó después de unos segundos.  
Le gustó ver el modo en que ella lo miró. La tranquila y lúcida conservadora de arte había vuelto a caer en las redes de un hombre al que creía frío y calculador. ¿Cómo creía que había llegado hasta donde estaba, siendo un tonto sentimental?  
Ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con incredulidad.  
–Es un hombre muy duro…  
–Y tú una mujer muy insensata –respondió él con satisfacción.  
–No tanto como un hombre que se gasta diez millones en una falsificación…  
–¿Qué? –su mirada fue directa al cuadro. El arte era su pasión, el único amor de su vida y jamás cometía ese tipo de errores–. ¡No puede ser!  
–Conozco bien mi oficio, pero si lleva el lienzo a un laboratorio de Venecia, llamaré a una docena de expertos que le demostrarán lo que digo.

Era una suerte que Venecia estuviera llena de museos y de expertos a los que Serena pudiera pedir su opinión. A última hora de la tarde, todos ellos habían confirmado su teoría y, cuando por fin salieron del laboratorio, Serena le lanzó una mirada de triunfo a Darién antes de disponerse a salir también.  
Él la alcanzó junto al Gran Canal.  
–A mí nadie me deja plantado de ese modo…  
–¿Y qué hará si hago caso omiso de su advertencia, signor Chiba?  
"Llevarte a la cama", pensó Darién fijándose en el modo en que resplandecían de rabia sus ojos azules.  
–Llevarte a cenar –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
–¡Debe de estar de broma!  
–Puedo asegurarte que no. Pero claro, si no aceptas mis disculpas…  
La tensión sexual volvía a respirarse en el aire, algo que, con cualquier otra mujer, habría bastado para que estuviera seguro de su respuesta, pero Serena Tsukino no era como las demás mujeres, por lo que se limitó a esperar a ver qué decía.

–¿A cenar? –Serena miró a Darién con desconfianza, recordando lo fácilmente que se había dejado llevar por su atractivo sexual y había llegado a perder el control en sus brazos. No tenía intención de cometer otro error. Estaba en Venecia por trabajo, para trabajar para él, y sería mejor que no lo olvidara si no quería poner en peligro toda su carrera.  
Sin embargo… resistirse a Darién siempre era mucho más fácil de pensar que de hacer.  
Estaba allí para estudiar la obra de arte que él había comprado, no para acabar en la cama con él, se recordó Serena mientras su cuerpo respondía a la intensa mirada de Darién sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Le había demostrado que el cuadro era falso, con lo que le había obligado a creer que realmente era la experta en arte que decía ser. ¿Por qué habría de poner en peligro su credibilidad?  
Quizá porque resultaba muy difícil resistirse a la idea de cenar con él para discutir la posibilidad de que trabajara para él en futuros proyectos. Pero, ¿por qué habría de resistirse? Ya se había encontrado frente a frente con él antes y la verdad era que la perspectiva de volver a hacerlo le resultaba muy excitante.

La cena sería una placentera manera de compensarla por haber dudado de ella. Aunque también serviría para hablar de trabajo; la colección de arte de Darién no dejaba de crecer y contar con la opinión de un experto le reportaría indudables beneficios, sobre todo si ese experto era Serena Tsukino.  
Pero ella seguía dudando y Darién no estaba acostumbrado a esperar, especialmente a una muchacha que había demostrado ser tan sincera como atractiva.  
Aún estaba rabioso por haber descubierto que el cuadro por el que había pagado una verdadera fortuna no valía absolutamente nada, pero lo superaría. Antes de que llegara la noche, el lienzo colgaría en el vestíbulo del hotel tal como había previsto y nadie se daría cuenta de que no era una obra auténtica.  
–Tendrá que declarar la falsedad de la obra –anunció Serena de pronto.  
–¿Qué? –Darién miró a su rostro inocente y sincero.  
–Tiene que dejar claro que el cuadro es falso para que nadie se haga una idea equivocada –le explicó.  
¿Estaba loca? Darién frunció el ceño ante tanta ingenuidad. Había pagado una auténtica fortuna por esa obra.  
–Estoy seguro de que si tú me ayudas, podremos llegar a un acuerdo…  
–Eso no es asunto mío, Darién. Yo no soy tu empleada…  
–Todavía.  
–No –Serena negó con la cabeza–. Me parece bien asesorarte de manera ocasional.  
¿No? ¿Acaso no sabía con quién estaba hablando? Parecía que no. Pero había otras maneras de conseguir lo que quería.  
–Auténtica o no, me encanta esa pintura –dijo con voz persuasiva–. Supongo que fue amor a primera vista… ¿Qué? –le preguntó al ver el modo en que lo miraba–. ¿Es que no crees que pueda ser romántico?  
Podía ser despiadado y manipulador, pensó Serena en silencio, pero… ¿romántico?  
–¿Por qué no hablamos del amor a primera vista mientras cenamos? –sugirió Darién.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Nº: 5**

**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

Iban caminando por la calle empedrada junto al Gran Canal camino de su cena de negocios, rodeados por el museo viviente que era Venecia.  
–Dime, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? –le preguntó Darién a Serena.  
Cuando se detuvo a mirarla, Serena no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a sus labios y recordar lo que había sentido al besarlos. Pero, por supuesto, él sólo la había besado para engañarla, para hacerla creer que quería hacer el amor con ella cuando sin embargo no había nada más lejos de la verdad que eso. ¿Por qué habría de querer un millonario veneciano hacer el amor con una humilde conservadora de arte? ¡Humilde y sin ningún atractivo!  
–¿Y bien? –insistió Darién.  
¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Serena deseaba creer en el amor con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que amaba un hombre como Darién era el poder y, si supiera hasta qué punto se había enamorado de él, la consideraría una pobre ingenua.  
–¿Quieres que te repita la pregunta? –al hablar también él la miró a los labios.  
Debía recordarse una y otra vez que aquél era el mismo hombre que se había negado a creer que ella fuera la Serena Tsukino con la que había tratado por correo electrónico. El mismo que había hecho que sus guardaespaldas la arrastraran hasta él como si fuera una ladrona y sólo por haberse atrevido a dibujarlo. No era un hombre corriente con el que pudiera atreverse a flirtear.  
–¿Que si crees en el amor a primera vista? –repitió él.  
Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Serena no podía ver y sentir otra cosa que no fuera él.  
Su cuerpo respondió antes de que de sus labios saliera palabra alguna. Incluso allí, en mitad de la calle, se le endurecieron los pezones y el ardor que sentía entre los muslos le recordaba cómo podría ser estar con él. Necesitó toda la fuerza de la que disponía para salir del erótico trance y responder con relativa normalidad.  
–Creo que hay gente que tiene la suerte de conocer al amor de su vida y darse cuenta de inmediato, mientras que hay otros que no son tan afortunados… –apartó la mirada por si acaso él era capaz de ver el deseo reflejado en sus ojos.  
–¿Y qué hay de nosotros? –preguntó él.  
–¿Nosotros?  
Serena lo miró con incredulidad. Ella no era nadie, mientras Darién Chiba era una persona importante. Su presencia destacaba incluso en un escenario tan impresionante como Venecia. Comparados con él, los demás hombres parecían insignificantes.  
–Tú me deseas, ¿verdad? –murmuró él.  
Serena sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Debía de tener la verdad escrita en la cara, en la mirada, en cada gesto que hacía.  
–Estamos muy cerca del hotel –señaló Darién.  
Había tantas cosas que debería haber dicho... y, sin embargo, se mantuvo callada, paralizada.  
–¿Quieres comer algo antes de quedarte dormida en mis brazos?  
Tenía el rostro tan cerca de ella que sus labios casi le rozaban la boca. Aquél era el momento en que debería haberle dicho que no… pero lo cierto era que no deseaba hacerlo.

Serena era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, lo que obligó a Darién a tratarla con delicadeza mientras la llevaba hacia la cama, ya en el apartamento que tenía en el último piso del hotel. La dejó suavemente sobre el colchón.  
La observó detenidamente mientras se quitaba la corbata y la chaqueta y supo que lo que había empezado como una seducción implacable con el objetivo de ponerla en evidencia se había convertido en algo mucho más importante.  
Ella lo había cambiado y Darién aún no sabía si le gustaba su nuevo yo, más delicado y amable; aún no sabía si podía confiar en él.  
Quizá todo habría sido distinto si no se hubiera casado tan joven o si su esposa no lo hubiese abandonado por un hombre con más años y más éxito. La experiencia lo había convertido en una persona fría, pero también había impulsado su rápido ascenso en el mundo de los negocios. Se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a estar a merced de ninguna mujer, hasta que había aparecido Serena Tsukino y lo había tentado a romper todas las reglas.  
Cada vez le resultaba más difícil recordar que Serena estaba allí para proporcionarle un servicio por el cual estaba pagándole. Era conservadora de arte y él le había pedido que lo asesorara, nada más.  
Claro que su hermano, Seiya, se había casado con una empleada suya y no podría haber sido más feliz con ninguna otra mujer… Lo único de lo que estaba seguro Darién era de que deseaba a Serena y ella lo deseaba a él.  
–¿Por qué sonríes? –Serena lo miró a los ojos al verlo sentarse junto a ella y después le echó los brazos al cuello.  
–Tú me haces sonreír –admitió él dándole un beso en el cuello que la hizo estremecer.  
–¿Eso es bueno?  
–No lo sé –respondió él sinceramente–. Tendrás que ayudarme a averiguarlo.  
–Te deseo… –murmuró dulcemente–. Eso es lo único que sé.  
–Y yo a ti –pero se apartaría de ella en cuanto tuviera la menor sospecha de que intentaba echarle el lazo.  
Pero ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza necesaria para poner freno a lo que ocurrió a continuación. Se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro, ansiosos por retirar todo lo que se interponía entre sus cuerpos.  
–Caro Dio! Eres tan hermosa –exclamó él al verla desnuda por vez primera.  
–Hazme el amor, Darién. Olvídate de todo, excepto de esto.  
No era nada fácil.  
–No voy a hacerte ningún daño.  
Serena le dio un beso en el hombro, sin darse cuenta de que él se refería a no hacerle ningún daño físico, a que la tomaría suavemente porque ella era muy pequeña y él muy grande.  
Cuando por fin se detuvieron, ella le acarició la cara con dulzura, por lo que Darién se vio obligado a apartar la mirada.  
–Eso que me dijiste antes, sobre el amor a primera vista…  
Él la besó porque no quería hablar de amor. Sin duda ella creía en el amor, pero él no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Serena merecía algo más.  
–¿No quieres hacerme el amor otra vez, Darién?  
¿Cómo podría rechazarla?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Nº: 6**

**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

Se habían separado después del desayuno y Serena había vuelto al laboratorio donde había descubierto que la obra de arte de su amante era falsa.  
Su amante… Serena se detuvo a pensar en ello, apenas podía creer lo que había ocurrido, que un hombre frío y duro se hubiese transformado en un ser tierno y considerado que la había transportado a otro mundo, a otro nivel en el que no existían las diferencias que se interponían entre ellos.  
–¿Serena ? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
–Trabajando para ti… –la expresión de su rostro se suavizó al ver al hombre del que se había enamorado tan locamente, pero algo en su voz hizo saltar dentro de ella la señal de alarma.  
–Di instrucciones para que nadie tocara el lienzo.  
–Pero…  
–Tu contrato de trabajo ya ha acabado. Has demostrado que el cuadro es una falsificación, ¿por qué no dejas las cosas como están?  
–No he venido a regodearme, Darién –se le heló la sangre en las venas al ver la expresión de sus ojos–. Déjame que te explique, he descubierto…  
–¿El qué? –preguntó con impaciencia.  
–Hay otra pintura debajo de la que compraste. Es genuina –le dijo, tratando de refugiarse en la seguridad que le daba su trabajo–. Y vale mucho más de lo que pagaste por ella.  
–Entonces perdóname. Supongo que debería darte las gracias.  
Serena miró la mano que él le tendía y sintió que se le rompía el corazón.  
–¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? –quizá debería haberse quedado callada, haberse aferrado a su orgullo, pero no pudo contenerse.  
–Eres muy buena en tu trabajo –Darién parecía confuso.  
–Pero anoche hicimos el amor…  
–Sólo fue sexo –matizó él.  
–Dijiste que me querías.  
Darién le mantuvo la mirada hasta que Serena se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.  
–Comprendo. Sólo me quisiste mientras estábamos en la cama.  
–Mi chófer te llevará al hotel mientras yo me aseguro de poner el cuadro en un lugar seguro.  
La había hecho sentir como una ladrona. Serena se detuvo justo antes de salir del laboratorio.  
–Siento lástima por ti, Darién.  
Él no hizo el menor gesto, simplemente la miró como si fuera un ser insignificante.  
–Sigue con tu vida solitaria, rodeado tan sólo de tu colección de arte.  
–¡Vuelve aquí, Serena !  
Ya debería haberse acostumbrado a su terquedad, pero seguía poniéndolo furioso. Su fuerza seguía sorprendiéndolo una y otra vez.  
No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así y no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¡Maldita mujer! Iba a tener que ir tras ella.

–¡No, Darién! ¡No puedes entrar aquí!  
–¡Es mi hotel! –le recordó él–. Podría hacer que te echaran ahora mismo.  
–¿Me estás amenazando? ¡Lárgate! No tengo nada que decirte.  
–Yo sin embargo tengo mucho que decirte a ti –la echó a un lado para pasar.  
–Voy a llamar a la policía –aseguró Serena al ver que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.  
–¿Y que les dirás? ¿Que el hombre para el que trabajas como conservadora de arte se preocupó al ver que estabas trabajando sola en el laboratorio y quiso asegurarse de que habías llegado al hotel sana y salva?  
–Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Si lo fuera, podrías haberme llamado por teléfono para preguntarme si estaba bien.  
–Entonces dejemos a un lado las buenas maneras y hablemos de por qué estoy aquí…  
–De acuerdo, ¿por qué has venido, Darién? Ya me dejaste muy claro en el laboratorio lo que sentías.  
–He venido porque no consiento que nadie me deje con la palabra en la boca –la pasión de su alma latina se reflejaba en sus ojos, en su ardiente mirada–. Ningún empleado mío…  
–Como tú mismo dijiste, yo ya no trabajo para ti. ¡Yo ya he cumplido con mi cometido! Así que supongo que puedo hacer lo que quiera… ¡No me toques!  
Apartó la cara, pero con sólo rozarla, Darién debió de darse cuenta de que comenzaba a derretirse.  
–Me equivoqué, cara mia. No debería haberte gritado.  
–¡No, Darién! –pero el peligro no procedía de él, sino de sí misma. Aún se sentía débil y vulnerable por haber descubierto que él no la amaba.  
Había seguido trabajando en el lienzo por amor. Se había acostado con él por amor y seguía queriendo creer que habían hecho el amor por mucho que Darién no tuviera la menor idea de lo que era eso. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que lo que había habido entre ellos había sido sexo, que era lo que le gustaba a Darién.  
Lo que necesitaba en aquel momento era un poco de tiempo y espacio para recuperarse.  
–Vuelve con tus tesoros, Darién, o cuenta tu dinero. Estoy cansada y harta de…  
–¿De qué, carissima?  
Odió a su propio cuerpo por traicionarla. La voz de Darién era tan seductora que hizo que su columna se viera sacudida por varios escalofríos.  
–Por favor, márchate, Darién. Los dos sabemos que para ti esto no es más que un juego en el que no soportas perder…  
Le demostró que no se equivocaba agarrándola por los brazos y haciendo que de sus labios se escapara un suspiro.  
–¿Eso ha sido una queja? –susurró él contra su boca.  
Lo cierto era que Serena agradecía su contacto y el calor había invadido ya todos los rincones de su cuerpo.  
–Ven a la cama conmigo, Serena…  
Darién dijo algo más en italiano, palabras cuyo significado Serena sólo pudo imaginar, aunque sabía que eran prometían un placer inimaginable…  
Pero también dolor.  
–Déjame, Darién. Te lo suplico. Aquí ya no hay nada para ti.  
–Sólo tú –dijo él, estrechándola en sus brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo Nº: 7**

**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

–¡No, Darién! –exclamó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que se apartaba del hombre al que amaba. No eran lágrimas de miedo, sino de decepción y de rabia porque había llegado a creer que él también la amaba.  
Pero a Darién sólo le interesaba el sexo y Serena ahora lo sabía. El problema era que era una práctica que dominaba con tal maestría que resultaba imposible resistirse.  
O le había resultado hasta ese momento. Ahora tendría que dejar atrás lo ocurrido entre ellos y recordar que trabajaba para él.  
El trabajo de Serena como conservadora de arte le había permitido descubrir que la más reciente adquisición de Darién era una falsificación, aunque gracias a una simple corazonada había encontrado una segunda pintura debajo de la que se veía a simple vista.  
–¿Pretendes recompensarme por el descubrimiento de una obra de arte llevándome a la cama?  
–Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza tocarte. Pensé que estaba hablando con un igual, pero ahora veo que trato con una niña asustada…  
–¿Hablar? ¿Tratar? Eres capaz de describir lo nuestro de cualquier manera excepto como amor, ¿verdad, Darién?  
Él daba órdenes. Siempre lo había hecho y estaba acostumbrado a recibir respeto, no críticas, especialmente viniendo de una mujer.  
–Has cometido un error al considerarme débil, Darién. Puede que no tenga tu sofisticación o tu dinero, pero no soy ninguna tonta y no permitiré que me trates como si lo fuera.  
–Yo nunca he pensado que fueras tonta…  
El dolor volvió a reflejarse en los ojos de Serena al sentir que su tono de voz se suavizaba.  
–Vete, por favor –se dio media vuelta para que él no pudiera ver la expresión de sus ojos–. Mañana mismo vuelvo a Londres y no tendrás que volver a verme.  
Eso no le gustaba. No estaba dispuesto a vivir su vida según la agenda de otra persona.  
–Hasta que yo diga que se ha acabado el trabajo, seguirás trabajando para mí.  
Serena apretó los labios, pero no discutió.  
–Tienes que hacer honor a tu reputación profesional, que exige que te quedes a terminar la restauración de la obra.  
–Me lo exige mi integridad –dijo ella con orgullo–. Algo de lo que supongo no sabrás demasiado.  
Su orgullo hizo que le brillaran los ojos al oír eso.  
–Te quedarás a trabajar con la nueva pintura.  
La luz que vio en sus ojos azules provocó cierta rabia en Darién. Lejos de ver aquellas palabras como una amenaza, Serena recibió con impaciencia la idea de poder trabajar con dicha obra. Sentía pasión por el arte, no por él; Darién había dejado que esa pasión se le escapara entre los dedos.  
–Si vas a trabajar para mí, al menos tendremos que hablarnos.  
–Eso lo veo muy difícil –dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma en un gesto defensivo.  
–No exageres.  
–¿Qué sugieres? –le preguntó con evidente desconfianza.  
–Que comamos juntos mañana –al ver que ella titubeaba, añadió–: En un lugar neutral que tú elijas.  
–De acuerdo.  
Se había rendido más rápido de lo que él había esperado.  
–Haremos un picnic, nada que ver con los lujos a los que estás acostumbrado.  
–Perfecto –accedió de inmediato, pero sin la menor emoción.

No era propio de Darién llegar temprano a ninguna parte. Pero en esa ocasión…  
–Darién –lo saludó Serena al abrir la puerta de su habitación del hotel.  
–Te pido disculpas –dijo al mirarla de arriba abajo–. Ya veo que llego un poco pronto. Volveré cuando estés preparada…  
–Ya lo estoy –lo interrumpió ella con total tranquilidad–. ¿Nos vamos?  
Su primer impulso fue decir: "No hasta que te hayas puesto algo más apropiado para salir conmigo".  
–¿Darién?  
Fue lo bastante inteligente como para guardarse su opinión para sí, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si Serena sabría el aspecto que tenía. Las mujeres con las que él salía hacían un poco más de esfuerzo en arreglarse. Darién no esperaba verla vestida con un sencillo vestido de verano y unas sandalias que seguramente había comprado en un mercado callejero. El chófer los esperaba afuera, en una lancha cargada con una cesta de picnic que contenía algunas de las mejores delicias de Venecia.  
–Llévame esto, ¿quieres? –le pidió ella.  
Darién miró con asombro una vieja alfombra comida por las polillas.  
–¿Para qué es esto?  
–Tendremos que poner la comida en algún sitio…  
–Dame eso –dijo Darién con impaciencia y tuvo la sensación de que las cosas se le iban de las manos al ver la bolsa térmica que Serena se colgaba al hombro–. ¿Y eso?  
–Para el picnic.  
–Pero si he traído comida del mejor rest…  
–Y yo he salido a comprar esta mañana temprano y puedo asegurarte que no nos quedaremos con hambre –anunció pasando frente a él y dedicándole una de esas miradas a las que Darién empezaba a acostumbrarse.  
Esa vez en lugar de enfurecerlo, lo hizo sonreír.  
–Muy bien, vámonos. Si estás segura de que lo tienes todo.  
–Tengo todo lo que necesito –afirmó ella con seguridad.  
Aquellas palabras provocaron en él una extraña emoción. ¿De dónde había salido tanta confianza? ¿Era aquella la misma mujer a la que se suponía le había roto el corazón, la mujer a la que había confundido con una timadora en el puente Rialto? Parecía increíble que aquella hermosa mujer mostrara ahora la altanería de una reina.  
Apretó los labios al verla caminar hacia el ascensor. Era pequeña y vulnerable, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte y obstinada. Parecía que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender de Serena Tsukino. La primera lección era que había encontrado la horma de su zapato.  
–Vuelve aquí –le dijo, pero esa vez habló con una voz tan suave y llena de deseo que creyó que él no lo oiría. Sin embargo, parecía que entre ellos había más conexión de lo que él imaginaba y Serena se detuvo como si hubiera podido escuchar hasta los latidos de su corazón.  
–No –dijo al volverse a mirarlo–. Ven tú aquí, Darién.  
–¿Qué? –preguntó él, atónito.  
–He dicho que vengas tú aquí –repitió alzando la cabeza en un gesto desafiante muy propio de ella.  
–Caminaremos juntos –dijo él–. Y ya que estás tan feminista, tú llevarás esto –añadió dándole la alfombra.  
Serena titubeó unos segundos y luego sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nº: 8**

**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

Serena había alquilado una góndola.  
–No deberías haberte molestado –dijo él–. Yo tengo…  
–Lo sé –lo interrumpió ella–. Una lancha privada. Seguramente tengas varias. ¿Pero no te parece que esto es más divertido? Me gusta vivir experiencias nuevas.  
Su primer impulso fue sentarla en sus rodillas, pero quizá hubiera resultado demasiado placentero para ambos y no habría sido apropiado, sobre todo con el gondolero mirándolos… Así que Darién se contentó con enarcar una ceja.  
Su tranquila conservadora de arte se había convertido en una especie de diablillo malévolo que lo tenía fascinado y muy excitado. Aquella mujer estaba llena de sorpresas; con ella nunca se sabía qué ocurriría a continuación. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres tomaran la iniciativa. Para él las féminas sólo servían para una cosa, o al menos así había sido en el pasado. Entonces miró a Serena y suspiró.  
–Esto es precioso –dijo ella volviendo la cara hacia el sol–. Me va a dar mucha lástima tener que volver a Londres.  
Pero no por él. Darién sintió la punzada de los celos, pero sabía que era culpa suya que ahora Serena sintiera más cariño por la ciudad que por él. Venecia no cambiaba y, sin embargo, él acostumbraba a dar una imagen al exterior y tener otra muy distinta en la intimidad.  
–Bueno. ¿Qué vamos a hacer para pasar el rato? –le preguntó ella sin rodeos.  
Darién la miró con gesto burlón. Hasta el momento, eso nunca había supuesto ningún problema para ellos; cuando ella no había estado trabajando en su pintura, habían estado en la cama.  
La conversación resolvió el problema, una solución increíblemente sencilla que a Darién ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Él jamás escuchaba ni charlaba, daba órdenes y resolvía conflictos. Sin embargo Serena sabía escuchar y Darién descubrió que también él sabía hacerlo. Resultaba fascinante que hubieran llegado hasta allí.  
–Es increíble que Darién Chiba haya podido hacer un sencillo picnic como cualquier otro turista que pasea en góndola por el Gran Canal –dijo ella.  
Al verla sonreír, Darién sintió que se le iluminaba el alma.  
¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de ella? La idea le golpeó como un rayo.  
–Hemos llegado al hotel –anunció ella, obligándolo a volver a la realidad–. Espero que hayas disfrutado el picnic, Darién.  
No tenía la menor idea de hasta qué punto.  
–Te veré mañana en el laboratorio.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Serena ya había salido de la góndola antes de que él pudiera impedírselo.  
Darién sonrió. Se reanudaba la persecución. Se les había concedido una segunda oportunidad y esa vez participarían en ella un hombre y una mujer muy diferentes.  
Darién pagó al gondolero el doble de lo estipulado porque pensaba que lo merecía. Después, siguió a Serena al interior del hotel.

La llamada de Serena tomó a Darién por sorpresa. Había acabado su trabajo con el lienzo y quería que él lo viera completamente restaurado.  
Al llegar al laboratorio, Darién se quedó maravillado, tanto por la habilidad de la joven conservadora de arte de la que se había enamorado como por el tesoro que había hecho salir a la luz.  
–Tiene un valor incalculable –anunció ella, fascinada con la obra.  
–Tú también.  
–¿Incluso con la ropa manchada pintura?  
–Aun así –la estrechó en sus brazos.  
Ella se dejó abrazar como un pequeño bote que arribara a puerto después de un largo viaje. Ambos se habían desprendido de muchas ideas preconcebidas sobre el otro. Darién Chiba, el millonario italiano que nunca había sentido ni recibido la menor ternura era ahora un hombre completamente nuevo.  
–Me has cambiado –le susurró, hablando contra sus labios.  
El beso se fue intensificando hasta transformarse en algo más, una pasión que ninguno de los dos podía controlar.  
–¿En el laboratorio? –preguntó ella, gimiendo y riendo al mismo tiempo.  
–¿Tú puedes esperar?  
La respuesta era evidente ahora que lo había rodeado con las piernas. Era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Darién la sujetó en brazos y la hizo gritar de placer al agarrarla por las nalgas. Ella lo urgió a moverse más y más rápido hasta que juntos alcanzaron el primer clímax.  
–Quiero más –dijo él en cuanto pudo volver a hablar.  
Se aseguraron de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y después la llevó en brazos hasta el pequeño sofá que había hecho colocar allí para que ella pudiera relajarse cuando se tomara algún descanso del trabajo. Jamás habría imaginado algo así… que le haría el amor una y otra vez. Porque era eso lo que hacían, el amor, y ambos lo sabían. Los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de amor por él, algo que Darién jamás olvidaría.  
Estaban abrazados, tratando de recuperarse, cuando Darién recordó algo.  
–Quiero que participes en la ceremonia cuando colguemos el cuadro en el hotel.  
Estaba tan seguro de que a Serena le encantaría la idea, que no estaba preparado para verla apartarse.  
–No puedes hablar en serio.  
La armonía reinante estalló en mil pedazos. Serena se puso la ropa a toda prisa, tratando con ella de imponer cierta distancia entre ambos.  
–Esa obra es demasiado importante, demasiado valiosa. El mundo entero debe disfrutar de ella y no sólo unos pocos privilegiados. Tienes que comprenderlo.  
Lo cierto era que no, no lo comprendía.  
–No puedes colgarla en el hotel –insistió ella apasionadamente–. Debe exponerse en alguna galería pública.  
–¡Imposible!  
–¿Qué? –ella lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía–. Dime que no lo dices en serio, Darién.  
–Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida.  
Sus mejillas se quedaron lívidas y de su mirada desapareció todo el amor que sentía por él.  
–Hace un rato has dicho que yo te había cambiado…  
–Y así es –intentó acariciarla, pero ella se apartó–. ¿Dónde vas?  
–Vuelvo a Londres, como pensaba hacer desde el principio. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Nº: 9**

**Titulo: La mujer del veneciano**

Serena restauraba obras de arte y creía en el amor idílico, la clase de amor que los pintores plasmaban en sus lienzos. Ese momento perfecto, pensó Serena mientras el avión abandonaba Venecia y ponía rumbo a Londres.  
Pero la vida real nunca era tan sencilla. Había entregado su corazón a Darién Chiba, un hombre que conocía bien el poder y el dinero, pero desconocía por completo el amor. Serena había restaurado para él una obra que consideraba un maravilloso legado para el mundo entero, mientras que él quería colgarla en su fabuloso hotel, donde sólo podrían contemplarla algunos privilegiados.  
Darién y ella se habían despedido amargamente, pero el amor que sentía por él jamás desaparecería.  
Él tenía razón, pertenecían a mundos diferentes y ella jamás debería haber esperado que dichos mundos pudieran unirse para permitirles que tuvieran un futuro en común.

"¡A mí nadie me abandona!" Sin embargo ella lo había hecho. Y ahora Darién no podía descansar.  
Había llamado al aeropuerto y había pedido que lo esperaran.

Darién entró en la sala de conferencias sin llamar la atención, protegido por una horda de estudiantes. Sintió una profunda satisfacción al ver que Serena congregaba a tal cantidad de gente.  
Escuchó la conferencia con toda su atención, como todos los demás. Era apasionante.  
Vio las caras de entusiasmo de los presentes al salir de la sala y supo que ella era la causa de dicho entusiasmo. La única vez que él recibía algún tipo de reacción de los ricos huéspedes del hotel era cuando tenían alguna queja del personal.  
En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para que Serena lo oyera, dijo:  
–Has estado increíble.  
–Darién… –Serena se quedó pálida y de pronto todo desapareció a su alrededor. Los estudiantes se alejaron, conscientes de que estaba ocurriendo algo importante.  
–¿Podemos ir a alguna parte? –le preguntó él.  
–Claro.  
Lo llevó a un pequeño cubículo que debía de ser su despacho.  
–¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
–Tú –respondió sin rodeos.  
–Darién, yo…  
Le puso un dedo sobre los labios, pero ella le apartó la mano.  
–No, Darién. Si quieres que restaure otro cuadro, puedo decirte ahora mismo que no me interesa –inclinó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Aquello era una verdadera tortura. Lo deseaba más que nunca, pero sabía que Darién sólo la había seguido hasta Inglaterra porque no podía aceptar una derrota, ya fuera en los negocios o en su vida personal. Pero vivía en otro mundo y no había puente alguno que lo uniera con el de ella.  
–Serena , estás siendo un poco egoísta.  
Ésa fue sólo la primera sorpresa.  
–Yo cambié por ti –dijo él–. Pero, ¿en qué has cambiado tú por mí? Admito que me quedé de piedra cuando descubrí lo que valía el cuadro, pero si te hubieras quedado, podríamos haber discutido otras alternativas. No me diste ninguna oportunidad y eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo ahora…  
No era difícil imaginar cómo había cosechado tantos éxitos aquel guapísimo hombre.  
–Eres un negociador nato, Darién.  
–No, soy un hombre enamorado –replicó él al tiempo que la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Serena había echado mucho de menos a Darién en el poco tiempo que habían estado separados. La vida era demasiado corta para pasar un solo día alejados el uno del otro.  
Darién la llevó a un parque del centro de Londres y allí se detuvieron en un puente a observar el río que pasaba por debajo, rumbo al mar.  
–Darién Chiba, el hombre al que el mundo ve como un importante empresario, es en realidad un hombre como cualquier otro. Un hombre con sentimientos –dijo él.  
Serena sonrió de felicidad. En otro tiempo habría sido completamente incapaz de hacer tal declaración.  
–He estado pensado en todo lo que podríamos hacer juntos…  
–¿Juntos? –Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en hacer el amor con él.  
–¿Me estás escuchando, cara?  
Tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de demostrar el amor que sentía por él. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que pertenecían a mundos diferentes, pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo había intentado, se había dejado llevar por la armoniosa relación que había surgido entre ellos desde aquel picnic en la góndola.  
–No estoy hablando de dinero o de obras de arte, estoy hablando de nosotros –explicó Darién–. De todo lo que podríamos lograr juntos –la agarró por los hombros con entusiasmo.  
Serena deseaba compartir aquel sueño, pero…  
–Con tu ayuda, pienso reunir la mejor colección de arte del mundo. Se llamará Colección del Pueblo y se expondrá en uno de los palazzos que tengo en Venecia.  
¿Uno de sus palacios? ¿Acaso no era eso muestra que suficiente del abismo que los separaba? Y sin embargo era un sueño muy tentador.  
–¿Estás hablando en serio, Darién?  
–Completamente.  
Su ímpetu volvió a recordarle a Serena que para Darién nunca había medias tintas.  
–¿Y bien? –le preguntó al ver que ella no hablaba–. ¿Me ayudarás, Serena? ¿Quieres ser mi compañera en la vida, en el trabajo y en todo?  
–Es una magnífica oferta.  
–Te necesito, Serena Tsukino–después se encogió de hombros en un gesto tremendamente sexy–. Tanto como tú me necesitas a mí.  
–No…  
Darién la interrumpió con un beso.  
–No es necesario que me lo preguntes… Sí que creo en el amor a primera vista. ¿Cómo podría no creer? Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Vas a dejarme solo con mis tesoros o vas a salvarme?  
–Pero yo no soy rica, ni guapa, ni especial en ningún sentido.  
–Qué equivocada estás –replicó Darién–. Cásate conmigo, Serena Tsukino, y sálvame de mí mismo –añadió con una risa.  
–No puedes reírte en un momento como éste.  
–No puedo evitarlo, soy muy feliz.  
–Aún no te he respondido.  
–Pero vas a decir que sí.  
Así era, pensó Serena cuando se dio cuenta de pronto de que todo era perfecto. El sol se sumergía lentamente en el horizonte mientras ellos abandonaban el puente. Dos mundos muy diferentes habían fundido en uno solo sin el menor esfuerzo.

_**Fin**_


End file.
